Slightly Sane
by Pixketeer
Summary: Hayley Milton wasn't completely there. But I guess who is? I don't own anything except for my character and plot or unless stated otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

_Hayley Milton_

"Agent Hill I want fills on Miss. Hayley Milton, or the 'Real-Life-Harley-Quinn', on my desk immediately." Agent Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, said seriously as he kept working on his papers from his desk, not glancing up as he spoke.

Maria Hill nodded her head quickly, exiting her director's office, heading straight for where all the fills of important people or people who have been involved with important business was kept. After entering her security number into the door she headed straight to the 'M' section of the rows of files. After grabbing the file she was looking for she headed straight back to Nick's office, placing the file straight in front of him.

Maria didn't know why Nick would want a file on a well known criminal that had been locked up for a few years, considering Hayley hadn't tried any sort of escape plan as of yet or caused any havoc in the prison. She had a bad feeling about the girl and didn't want anything to do that evolved Hayley Milton in her life.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, but why the sudden interest in her?" Maria knew it wasn't right to question her superiors but she really couldn't contain it when it's a criminal that Nick was interested in.

Nick barley glanced at Maria as he answered her, "Miss. Milton has had numerous criminal records and therapy sessions for her crime and her mental behaviour," Nick leans back in his chair as he continues, "Apparently over the years she has gotten into a 'stable' state and, though still slightly insane, has said she is sorry for her crimes and is willing to behave."

"Yes sir, but why are you know just looking into her profile?" Nick narrows his eye slightly as he looks at Maria, crossing his arms over his chest as annoyance for being interpreted settles in.

"I was getting there Agent Hill, watch what you say and don't interrupt." Maria nods her head apologetically and looks at the floor. Nick, seeing that she won't interrupt again, continues, "As I was say, Miss. Milton has been behaving. She has incredible strength, one that could match Captain America himself, she has amazing flexibility, senses and is incredibly smart, with an IQ of at least 215, she could make an incredible element to S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria snapped her head up in shock as she stared at Nick in disbelief.

"You don't mean-"

"-Yes I'm going to recruit Hayley Milton to join S.H.I.E.L.D or even better, the avengers."

And from that moment on Maria Hill didn't know if Nick Fury was actually sane in the head.

"Get Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton to go fetch her and, for precaution, go with them as well. I want you back in a maximum of two days."

Yeah Maria was sure he had defiantly lost his nut.

* * *

 _High security prison - Petak Island, Russia - Hayley Milton_

' _You know we could just escape and kill everyone.'_

Hayley Milton laughed out loud at the masculine voice in her head that had suggested such a thing. Though they had been suggesting it since she had gotten into this place.

"Like I couldn't do that anytime I wanted. I just don't feel up to it. Besides," Hayley tilted her head slightly to the side as she smiled widely, "I have a feeling that something _exciting_ is going to happen any day now."

Hayley didn't care that she was talking out loud to the voices in her head, she already knew that everyone else thought she was crazy already. In fact she knew she was crazy, she just honestly didn't care what other people thought of her.

A scratchy female voice scoffed, ' _You've been saying the same thing since we got in here. It's been four years.'_

Hayley shrugged, still smiling. She didn't care for what the voices thought, she had a feeling she was right this time any way. _Besides_ , four years isn't _that_ long really. She could be in this prison for longer and to her it could have felt like it was maybe a week, especially with the voices constantly annoying her, time sure did fly.

If Hayley really wanted to escape she could have easily kicked a hole in a wall, kill a few guards and escaped. She had other plans in mind that would take longer to do and more complex, though she thought that that one was the best because it was something easy to do. But she wasn't going to do it because she knew that something more amazing was coming her way any time now and was just going to sit and wait for it to happen.

Though she didn't know that that amazing thing was going to happen to her in the same day.

"молчу психа, не хотят, чтобы я пришел туда и научить вас еще один урок, Вы знаете?(1)" Hayley stopped smiling and looked at her cell guard annoyed for having her thoughts interrupted. Now Hayley didn't normally mind the other guard that was on watch but when this one was up, he found every way possible to torched her, whether it be mentally or physically it just depended on his mood. But she did like to mess with him a lot, which was probably why he abuses her the most. But entertainment was entertainment.

Hayley's lips turned up in a sly smile as she responded back in Russian, "Что, как последний? Моя мать сделала это лучше, чем вы.(2)"

A vein popped out of the bald guards head and neck as he furiously stared at her, his temper slowly wearing thin. If she were to utter one more word to him that was insulting, then he would make her beg for him to stop with the torture that he had planned for her, which might involve some poisons, water, drills and maybe knives.

Hayley knew that she was pushing the limit but she couldn't help it, I mean she is insane.

"ваш отец сделать то же самое для вас или это тоже твоя мать что-(3)" Hayley was cut off as the guard began to unlock the door to her cell forcefully, clear anger written on his face. Hayley made an 'O' shape with her mouth as she realised she had finally crossed the line, though she carelessly shrugged her shoulders not caring a bit that it was crossed. She wasn't worried about torture, she never had been.

' _You've done it know, Hayley. We could die this time!'_ A child like voice said in panic, clearly the only one out of all the voices in her head that didn't like torture. Now Hayley liked this voice, only cause it pretty much represented the only innocence she had, even if it wasn't her own voice.

"It's not that bad-" She never got to finish her sentence as the guard had finally unlocked the cell and made it in without her knowing, grabbed a fist full of her very pale blonde messy hair and had started to pull her to the exit of her cell, no doubt to go to the torture room. The pulling of her hair didn't hurt as bad as it used to, considering it's happened many times before, it just become a dull pain now and didn't bother her much.

"маленькая сука будет получить то, что вы заслуживаете-(4)" The guard never got to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Как вы думаете, вы делаете с мисс Милтон?!(5)" Hayley groaned and covered her eyes with her hands as she heard the familiar voice of the head of the prison.

* * *

 _Outside High security prison - Petak Island, Russia - Romanoff, Barton, and Hill - 2 hours before._

"And Nick said she is in a stable state?" Natasha Romanoff asked Maria Hill in disbelief, clearly not wanting to believe they were going to get a criminal from a high guarded prison, which would mean that they were highly dangerous, and then only to add them onto the avengers. Clearly it was hard to believe.

Maria, who had already gotten over her own disbelief, nodded her head calmly while keeping a blank face, "I know it's hard to believe but your just going to have to get over it, it was after all the directors decision."

Clint Barton shook his head in astonishment while leaning back against one of the tables of the jet they were traveling in, his arms crossed over his chest. "So he finally lost it huh?"

Maria smiled at him slightly, but shook her head other wise. "No, it might not be a bad idea actually. Well only considering who she is." Seeing the looks she was getting from both Natasha and Clint she explained further, "What I mean is that she is extremely smart, apparently having an IQ of at least 215 she's gotten out of numerous situations because of how smart she is, she has heightened senses, she's flexible and, according to research I've done on her, she has the strength of at least Captain America. She could definitely be a useful aspect to the team." Clint shook his head slightly, defiantly still not agreeing with anything being said.

"But she's also insane and has killed _a lot_ of innocent people-"

"-she's also killed a lot of villains too-"

"-and plus if she's so strong and smart why hasn't she escaped from prison yet?"

With that final statement Maria fell silent, not having a good enough argument to that. Because really he was right, why hadn't she tried to escape or escaped at all.

The rest of the ride to the prison was silent.

When they finally got there two hours later both Maria and Natasha loaded their guns and put them on their belts while Clint made sure his arrows where in check and his bow slung over his shoulder, this all being for just in case something went out of hand and had no other way to deal with it. The hatch at the back of the jet opened revealing at the other end a black haired women dressed in a pencil skirt and a black blouse. She looked to formal to be at a place like a prison.

All three of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents walked out of the jet and towards the women who wore a tight lipped smile on her face. She obviously wasn't happy to see them.

"Hello, Velcome to Petak Island High Zecurity Prizon. My name iz Albina Kazimer, head of the prizon. You are here to collect mizz Hayley Milton, no?"

Maria nodded for all three of them, having been told to do all paperwork and introductions for the trip. "Yes my name is Maria Hill, I'm here for Director Nick Fury, these two that have accompanied me are Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton, two of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents, they are also part of a group called the Avengers."

Albina nodded her head, clearly looking at all three with distaste. "Yez, yez. I vill take you to mizz Milton right avay." With that Albina walked away back into the prison, leading the three through it.

As they walked through the different halls they came across different sorts of prisoners, some were stereotypical ones with loads of tattoos and where big and muscly, some were weak and scrawny, somewhere mentally unstable and some even looked like completely normal people. As they got further and further down the hall less and less prisoners could be seen and as they got closer to Hayley's prison cell they could hear two people talking, one a male voice that was obviously angry and the other a female voice that was amused and casual, both speaking in fluent Russian.

As they finally got to Hayley's cell they defiantly got a sight. A blonde haired women was being dragged by her hair out of the cell by a big buff cell guard. This would have continued if it weren't for Albina shrieking in panic.

"Как вы думаете, вы делаете с мисс Милтон?!(5)"

The guard paused in mid step and tensed as if afraid of the women's voice while the girl being dragged merely groaned while covering her eyes with her hands. The guard quickly dropped the girls hair, leaving the girl to fall to the ground in a heap and a loud bang (though she didn't seem in pain), before turning around and looking fearfully into his superiors eyes.

"Убирайся из моего сайта! Я буду иметь дело с вами позже!(6)" The bald guard nodded fearfully, turning around and all but sprinting down the corridor. Hayley could just image a tail between his legs as her ran, the thought causing her to grin from where she lay on the floor.

All three of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents looked at each other in confusion and surprise. They defiantly weren't expecting that. Though the looks were soon being sent to the girl that was still on lying on the floor quietly giggling to herself.

Albina cleared her throat awkward, hands wringing together in nervousness. "Right, I am very zorry that you had to zee that." Albina glanced that the agents as she spoke that before looking back at Hayley who still hadn't moved, "Mizz Milton, pleaze get up from the floor, it is very dirty down there and you have gueztz."

Hayley barely looked at Albina as she began to get up from the floor, speaking in a happy and high tone. "Now _Albinana,_ I think your lying about having guests. I mean who would actually-" Hayley paused as she looked up fully after getting up, seeing three unknown people standing behind Albina, watching her curiously, "-actually I take that back, apparently there are still people that want to see me."

"Yes, but we didn't come here on free will trust me-" Clint was cut off from his sarcastic remark as Natasha swiftly elbowed him in the ribs and Maria sent him a sharp warning look. Clint raised his arms slightly in surrender as her bent over to catch his breath. "Sorry."

Albina chose to ignore them as she looked at Hayley, who had been silent and watching amused with with a large grin on her face. "Yez. Now get back to your room, mizz Milton. Mizz Hill will talk to you there."

Hayley grinned, shrugging slightly as she turned on her feet and headed back to her room with a slight skip to her step. "Sure, because where else are they going to interrogate me?"

The three others followed behind Albina, clearly wary of the blonde haired girl who was insane. Clint leaned over to Natasha slightly as he whispered sarcastically, "You sure Fury was right about this girl having an IQ of 215? She sure looks like someone who's that smart." Natasha merely shrugged slightly, a small amused smile coming to her lips.

Once they got back to Hayley's cell they found her hanging upside down from her bed while reading a book, having skipped far ahead of them she obviously got back first. They just didn't think they would find her in this kind of position. It was definitely a strange site.

Maria grabbed the only seat that was located in the room and pulled it so it was just in front of where Hayley was lying, sitting on before looking at Hayley expectedly, clearing her throat as she did so.

Hayley glanced up from her book and glanced back at the pages before she looked back up again in realisation that they wanted to talk to her now, so she snapped her book shut and sat up straight in one swift movement and looked at all three of her visitors with a wide smile slowly growing on her face.

"So what do I owe the pleasure to having my first visitors?" Maria looked back at Clint and Natasha before face Hayley and sitting up straighter in her seat, ready to get serious. But Hayley obvious wasn't one for serious so she continued to lounge around on her bed a large smile still on her face.

"Right, my names Agent Maria Hill. The two behind me are Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff-" Maria was cut of by an excited gasp from Hayley.

"Wow, agents?! Amazing! Last time I saw one of them was when I was put into this sun shining place!" Even though she was being sarcastic, she still had a large smile on her face.

Maria cleared her throat as she continued, "Yes, anyway as I was say, I my self and these two have been sent here by Nick Fury to come and collect you. See this as a new start to your life."

Hayley looked at them all with a confused look plastered on her face, "I … Don't understand what your asking. Why would this Nick Fury fella want to get _me_ out of this place, and what would he have me do anyway?"

Natasha was the one who spoke this time, "Nobody knows why Nick wants you out of here, except for the fact he wants you to join a team called the avengers." Seeing her confused look still in place Clint continued for Natasha, just in a bit more of a sarcastic way, "You know world's mightiest heroes? People who saved the world from aliens?"

Hayley gained an annoyed look as she listened to him speak, "I know what the avengers are, mr Barton. What I'm confused about is why _Nick Fury_ would request a villain, such as myself, to join a bunch of super heroes to save the world. He sounds to me to be a bit mental."

Clint nodded his head in agreement, "That's what we're all wondering too."

Maria quickly cut in, "Anyway, enough of that. Do you accept or not Hayley. Just also think of this as your one chance to get out of this place."

Hayley put her index finger to the corner of her mouth, eyes turned to the side as she thought. "Just give me a moment to discuss it with the voices." Hayley didn't even see their reactions before she turned around, though she was pretty sure she heard Albina groan quietly in annoyance.

"So what do you think voices?"

' _Go for it. Looks like you were right for once.'_ The scratchy voice of a female replied.

' _I don't know. It's kinda suspicious that they want a villain to join a superhero team."_ A masculine voice spoke next, suspicion clearly hinted in the voice.

"Hmm, you are right about that one."

' _But if you do do it, then we can finally get out of this place! And no more torture either.'_ Hayley's favourite voice came last, the voice of a child. Seeing that it was her favourite voice she turned back around to face the four people in the room.

"Sure I'll do it, seeing as it'll make the child voice happy."

They all looked at each other hesitantly, clearly very wary about the smile she had on her face that was just to happy and the fact that she had just been talking to herself. Maria stuck her hand out hesitantly to Hayley, who happily grabbed her hand.

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

 **\- "Keep quiet psycho, don't want me to come in there and teach you another lesson now do you?"**

 **\- "What, like the last one? My mother had done it better than you."**

 **\- "Did your father do the same to you or was it also your mother that-"**

 **\- "Little bitch will get what you deserve-"**

 **\- "What do you think you're doing to miss Milton?!"**

 **\- "Get out of my site! I will deal with you later!"**

 _ **Word count [3312]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley glanced at the three people around her with a smile that was trying to be suppressed, yet was failing miserably at doing so as it soon was spread wildly on her face. She had been so bored since they all had boarded the jet, so she had been trying to find things do, which may or may not include annoying Clint, who was now giving her death glares every few minutes, pushing random buttons, which made Maria start giving her death stares as one of the buttons Hayley had pressed caused water to splash all over Maria's uniform, and seeing as she didn't want to anger a master as assassin, she chose to talk to the voices in her head.

 _'You really are pushing the limit with theses agents, Hayley. I don't care for you but I don't want to die any time soon.'_ The scratchy female voice had said in a deadpan voice, but also with a hidden precaution.

Hayley pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing as she replied quietly to not disturb the others, "B-But it's just so funny watching them try to suppress their anger with me. They will eventually burst from how long their suppressing it."

The scratchy female voice sighed, finally giving up on her, _'You're a real brat kid.'_

Hayley laughed at the back of her throat as she heard that, but she didn't disagree with what the voice had said, it was true most of the time any way. She stopped laughing though when she thought of a good question to ask.

Turning to Maria, Hayley ask with a small smile on her face, "When will I meet the other _avengers_?"

Maria looked at her with an expressionless face from where she sat with documents in her lap about Hayley, though on the inside she was mentally freaking out, because for once Hayley didn't have a big ass grin stretched onto her face and she seemed to be calm. That was a first for everyone. And it clearly shocked everyone.

Maria cleared her throat as she answered, "Considering that you're a criminal, they will probably all be around you constantly to make sure you don't cause any trouble, so you'll probably meet them as soon as we get there."

Hayley blinked twice at the new information before grinning widely while clapping her hands together once excitedly, "Hear that child voice?! You get to meet your inspiration."

Maria sighed in relief as Hayley started talking to herself again, realising that she was finally back to her normal insane self. Maria thought she had finally turned normal for a second there and it really scared her.

 _'Really Hayley?! Wow I can't wait!'_ Hayley chuckled at the child voices excitement.

This was going to be such a fun new adventure!

* * *

 _Avengers tower - New York - Avengers_

"What is Fury thinking," Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, sighed in disbelief while putting his head in his hands, "No wait he isn't think that's it."

Bruce Banner, AKA The Hulk, was also in disbelief like the rest of them. I mean who wouldn't be, bring a villain into the team of Superheros wasn't really a good idea - at all.

Bruce sighed while he looked at the files of Hayley Milton, tossing them across the table as he finished reading it, "The files say she's stable and has apologised for everything she has done, the exact same thing that Fury ahead said. But I mean she's _insane_?! And their really going to just accept an _apology_?"

Tony stark, AKA Ironman, gave a short laugh at the others disbelief, he really didn't feel affected by the news, "Well it's a new challenge, that's for sure. But you never know, she could prove to be very entertaining."

Steve and Bruce both turned their disbelief expressions towards Tony as he said that. Steve was the first to speak, "Tony, she is a _criminal._ Criminals aren't meant to be on a _superhero_ team."

Tony shrugged his shoulders, clearly not caring, "Well I mean she's definitely going to be good assist-" he was cut off by Bruce.

"-You mean if she's actually willing to cooperate? Tony-"

"-If she's agreed to come and work with avengers than I don't see the problem-"

"-Tony you're meant to be a super genius you should know the reasons why this is a bad idea."

Tony finally gave up on the argument as Steve finally butted in, his hands going in the air in exaggeration. "You never know though. Maybe we should give the kid a chance. What's the worst that could happen?"

Both Steve and Bruce looked at him like he was insane, but gave up in the end as there was nothing the could say that would change his mind. A beeping sound came from the tower, indicating that a jet was going to land in the tower any minute know. Steve looked at Tony again as he spoke, "I guess we're about to find out."

All three of them stood up from the table they had been sitting on and started to head towards the quinjet landing platform.

This was going to be an interesting introduction.

* * *

 _Quinjet - Outside Avengers Tower - Hayley Milton_

Hayley was practically bouncing in her seat as she saw the tower come into view, a wide grin on her face the whole time. Clint looked over at her weirded out before sighing.

"If you miss behave we won't hesitate to put you in handcuffs and send you back to prison, got it?"

Hayley looked over at him, nodding happily. "Why would I misbehave when I can finally have a view like this!" There was no way she would misbehave if she would be sent back to that prison. Besides she actually likes the view she was getting from where she sat.

When she was in her prison cell the only source of light either came from the low lit lights that went along the hall or during the day, if there was light (which wasn't a lot of the time), from her small window that she couldn't even look out of, seeing as it was so high up. She also never really got to go outside because the other prisoners couldn't stand her personality and would always start fights with her - which she always won.

Feeling the jet come to a slow, Hayley looked out the window to her right as she saw that they were about to land on the landing pad. As they were just putting the engine to a stop, she saw three male figures enter the landing area.

One, from what she could make out from her seat, was the tallest out of the three with blonde hair, big muscles and a stern looking face. He was wearing a plain dark grey t-shirt and plain dark denim jeans, his arms folded firmly against his chest. From what Hayley had gathered, that was Captain America

The one standing to the right of him was probably the second tallest (She honestly didn't know for sure though) with neat dark brown hair, which was sticking up a bit, a goatee and he had more of a lanky figure with a bit of muscle. He was wearing a casual long dark navy blue shirt with some form of symbol on it and nice dark grey sweat pants. He was just casually standing there not very much bothered by the site of the jet, unlike the other two with him. She guessed he was Tony Stark.

The last one, which was standing to the left of Steve, was slightly shorter than Tony, with curly dark brown hair that was a little bit longer than his ears. He was defiantly lanky compared to the others, no visible muscles shown on his frame, though that made up for when he turned into the hulk (Hayley made a mental note to not make him angry). He was dressed in a not to formal dark grey suit. He also had a slight nervous expression on his face, one that was definitely not excited to see her. She guessed he was Bruce Banner.

Hayley snapped out of her observation of the three people as someone lightly shook her shoulders. Turning around in her seat she saw Natasha step back in caution after shaking her shoulder, "We're getting off now, so stick close to use and don't do anything stupid." With a final warning look at Hayley, Natasha turned on her heel walking at a steady pace as she signalled for Hayley to follower without turning around.

Getting up from her seat Hayley walked behind Natasa and the other two with a skip in her step and a large closed lip smile on her face. Going down the stairs Hayley stopped half way to take in a deep breath and and look at the sky.

"Ahh. It's good to have fresh air again!"

Steve, Tony and Bruce glanced at each other in disbelief, though Tony was slightly more amused than the others, before turning back to look at the pale blonde haired girl with an Australian accent, not believing that she was a high classed villain. She kind of looked … _innocent._

Hayley stopped looking at the sky and focused on getting down the steps, following closely behind Natasha. Walking at the same speed as Natasha they quickly made it over to everyone else, were all the avengers greeted each other, sharing smiles and handshakes. Hayley stepped forward towards Steve as they all looked at her, hand stuck out for a handshake. Narrowing his eyes slightly at her, Steve cautiously took her hand in his.

Hayley gave a slight wink to Steve as she spoke, "Nice to finally meet you all. Especially you Cap, you sure are lookin good." Slightly appalled by her statement, Steve offered a hesitant nod of the head before quickly releasing her hand and taking a step back. Tony was a different story though, he was enjoying the show she was putting on, laughing quietly to himself before stepping toward her next.

"Nice to meet you Hayley Milton my name is-" he was quickly cut of by Hayley.

"I know who you are, . In fact I know who all of you are."

Steve stepped forward suspiciously, "And you would know that how?"

Hayley smiled widely at him, "Well when there's nothing else to do at the prison, we sometimes snuck into the security section. The guards always had the T.V on and you were on the T.V about some alien thing. Actually know that I mention that, where's the other fella, Thor was it?"

Natasha answered, "Thor has other matters to attend to in his own home."

Hayley nodded, smiling happily. Maria was the next to step up, "Seeing how you've all got this all under control, I'll be taking my leave. I have other matters to deal with."

Bidding everyone a farewell Maria left the building. After she had left everyone became silent before Tony spoke up, "I guess I'll show you to your room then. Follow me."

Hayley smiled widely following after him, skipping slightly, but not before looking over and waving back at the others, "Nice to meet you all. Hope we can get along!"

The rest that was still looked at each other before sighing in unison. Steve looked at all of them, "She's going to be a handful isn't she?"

No one had to answer his question to know that he was right.

* * *

Avengers tower - training room - 9:06 pm - Same day - Hayley Milton

Hayley punched the punching bag again and again as she focussed solely on getting the aim in the right spot. It had been a long time since she was able to actually properly train with equipment, rather than when she was at the prison when she would set her hard mattress against the wall and would punch it repeatedly and till she couldn't feel her arms anymore. She also often had to use the bar that ran across the top of her cell to do pull ups or sit ups.

When Hayley was finally left alone in her room when Tony had finished the tour, she had been speaking out loud to herself about wanting to get some form of training in, a robotic voice had sounded from thin air, putting her on high alert, as it said it could take her to the training room. She was cautious to trust it but when it explained that it was Tony's AI system she followed its directions to the training room and has been in there since. Which would have been for about five hours, not stopping once.

Hayley didn't even glance up as the door to the training room opened, she just kept punching until the bag finally came off the hook and split in half. She only did glance in the direction of the person who entered when they cleared their throat.

Natasha stood a few feet behind Hayley with Clint just behind her, looking at Hayley with both slightly amazed expressions on their faces.

"We don't mean to interrupt, but you skipped dinner and you should probably have some if you're going to keep working out like that." Hayley looked at Natasha with a blank expression on her face, not understanding what she meant.

At the prison the prisoners would only get fed small portion once a day , and if they were lucky they would get slightly large meals. Hayley had become used to surviving on small portions of food and had also managed to keep her strength in takt. Plus she wasn't hungry right now to begin with.

"No thanks. Not hungry right now, you get used to being fed only once a day." Turning her back to them Hayley went and picked up another punching bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and walked almost like there wasn't anything on her back back to the ring before tying the bag up.

Natasha and Clint glanced at each other both surprised from her answer and her strength. Natasha getting an idea turned to Hayley who had begun punching the new bag she had put up.

"I want to test your strength myself. Let's have a _friendly_ spare." Hayley stopped punching at that, a large grin forming on her face as turned towards Natasha, who was being talked to by Clint on why she would ask that.

"Alright, I don't remember the last time I actually had a _friendly_ spare all the others I've had were from people at the prison trying to kill me."

Natasha, ignoring Clint who was trying to lecture her, got into the centre of a boxing ring along with Hayley as they both faced each other. As Hayley got into her fighting position she realised she was taller than Natasha at just about an inch or two.

Clint walked over to the side of the ring as he looked at Natasha worriedly, "Remember ladies it's a friendly spare. Don't get too violent."

Hayley nodded her head, a large smile still on her face, "Don't worry I don't want to be sent back to the prison any time soon."

With that they both nodded to each other, both ready to begin.

 _(So I can't write fight scenes that would be fast paced, so I'm just going to use a video link instead to show how it pretty much went (the one in the black shirt is going to be Hayley))_

 _(Fight starts at 1:16 and ends at 1:53)_

( watch?v=tO4kCguO_V8)

Both of them were breathing heavily as they both took a step back from each other, there skilled almost equally matched though Natasha could definitely feel bruises coming from Hayley hard punches and Hard kicks. She would have probably broken a bone if she wasn't a skilled assassin.

Both turned at the sound of clapping, seeing the rest of the avengers, minus Thor, after just watching them. Tony stepped forward as he spoke in slight amazement, "First time I see you fight and I still don't want to fight you, especially if you're matched with a skilled assassin."

Hayley nodded happily, a smile slowly spreading across her lips, "Heh, it's good to finally get a good workout once in awhile instead having the crap beat out of me for practising in my old cell."

They all looked slightly disturbed at her answer but just shook their heads other wise. Steve stepped forward as he spoke to her, "I think you should go to sleep now. You've had a long day and there's going to be even more training tomorrow."

"Sure but I won't be sleeping, can't sleep in fact. But I will rest. So see ya in the morning!" Hayley said happily before skipping out.

All of them looked at her retreating figure before looking at Natasha who was sitting on one of the punching bags that were on the ground from Hayley. She looked up at them as she rubbed her shoulder, "She's got a really hard punch and kick, she was also fast and skilled in combat. You all might want to keep a close eye on her, seeing was how she's that strong and skilled."

Everyone nodded to her, bidding their farewells as they exited the gym to go back to their own rooms, Clint stayed behind though to help Natasha out. He gave her a look as he spoke.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I. We all read the files and knew that she was skilled-"

"-I get it Clint. I should have been more cautious, but I did have my full guard up."

Clint nodded hesitantly but gave up as he also bid goodnight to her and started to walk to the doors, only to stop as Natasha called out to him once more.

"Clint be careful and make sure to _watch her._ "

* * *

 **So there's chapter two.**

 **I was supposed to write it last night but couldn't be bothered so I've been doing it since 3 this afternoon.**

 **Also I haven't watched any of the avengers in a while so it might not be as accurate.**

 **It's really just a filler, so nothing special. I probably will start actually going along with Age of Ultron next chapter or the chapter after.**

 **Anyway have a good night/day :)**

 ** _(Word count: 3032)_**

 ** _*unedited*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley laughed loudly from her seat in the front of the car, Natasha next to her driving it and Clint in the back firing arrows at any enemy that was in site. They had only been on the mission for less than half an hour and they had already caught the attention of the whole base.

It had been around six months since Hayley had joined the Avengers and so far they had warmed up to her a little bit, though they were all defiantly still wary of her considering her mental health and how strong her powers are. But they definitely couldn't deny that they had grown a small soft spot for the girl, even if they didn't want to.

Being around her every day also made it hard when they would try to avoid her and considering that they were always together at the tower, be it for training or breakfast, they would no doubt run into each other. They did still act very hostile to her every now and again or if she simply just got on their nerves or they were having a bad day.

She has gotten slightly better with her mental state. She doesn't often talk to herself as often anymore as she's had people to interact with and the voices inside of her head have also gone down in volume and sometimes she can barely hear them at all. But that's just on a luck occasion because she's definitely still mental.

Right now they were trying to infiltrate a H.Y.D.R.A base or "Strucker's European Castle" without being noticed, which obviously wasn't going very well as they had already ruined the 'Element of surprise', to retrieve Loki's sceptre as it had been located there.

Hayley wasn't wearing her usual outfit which considered of short black shorts that had a white star on the left side, a dark blue t-shirt with the Australian flag faintly on the front, a deep rich red leather jacket, black combat boots, a gun holder on her right leg with the gun in it and her hair in two ponytails to the sides of her head. The only reason she wasn't wearing it was because it was freezing cold and it was snowing.

Instead she was wearing tight black leather pants, a long sleeve white shirt, her red leather jacket, black snow boots, a gun holder and gun on her right leg, thin red leather gloves, a baseball bat strapped to her back and her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, she also wasn't wearing her usual pale makeup and she looked, for once, slightly normal.

Hayley jumped out of the car when she saw an opening in the trees landing in a pile of snow, it crunching under her boot, before she took off running at approaching H.Y.D.R.A agents. She quickly took care of the five of them before listening to the intercom as the others began to speak.

"Shit!"

"Language!-" Hayley let out a loud laugh at that, finding it ironic when Steve had heard herself say worse, "Jarvis what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."

Hayley huffed with a grin, taking down another enemy, "When you're a criminal for as long as I was, which really wasn't that long considering, you see and do stuff that is more advanced and worse than this." She could basically feel them all roll their eyes at her.

They all chose to ignore her remark, Thor speaking up, "Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last."

Hayley came over a hill finding Natasha taking down an enemy. Natasha glanced at Hayley giving a nod of acknowledgement before speaking into the speaker, "At long last is lasting a little long, boys-" She quickly looked at Hayley, "-Go and stick with Barton, it's his turn to babysit you."

Hayley nodded and saluted, while smiling "Yes Ma'am" before running off to Clint's location.

"Yeah I think we lost the element of surprise."

Hayley laughed at Clint's remark, replying sarcastically, "what gave you that idea, the fact that we lost it half an hour before we got here or when they began firing at us?"

"Shut up"

"Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?""

Hayley grinned knocking another agent unconsciousness as she replied to Tony, "I was getting there tin man, just a bit busy at the moment."

"I know," Steve pauses slightly catching his breath, "It just slipped out."

Hayley ignores everything else as she sticks close to Clint getting all the enemies that he leaves to her.

 _'I don't like this Hayley… I'm scared.'_ A child voice quivers inside her head.

'It's alright kid, I ain't dying any time soon. I'm the absolute super-'

Before Hayley could even finish her sentence she and Clint were knocked over by a great force, bringing her back into reality with a groan. With slight hazy vision she sees a man in his early to mid twenties speed walking around them. And, considering she couldn't see very well at the moment, he did look pretty in a _man_ sort of way.

"You didn't see that coming"

Before he could completely speed off Hayley lifted her hand slightly, "You _will_ be seeing me soon, mate. More hopefully in a bed."

The silver haired speedster gave her a funny look, raising his eyebrows in question, before laughing slightly, speeding away again.

 _'So much for being '_ super' _'_ The scratchy female voice said in a smug voice.

"Shut up" Hayley groaned before rolling onto her side and slowly getting up. She wouldn't admit it outloud but the impact had caused her to get slightly winded.

Sitting back on her knees Hayley rubbed the back of her head and glanced at Clint who was also getting up. Just as Clint's about to start shooting again a shot fires and just grazes him, making him fall back again.

Hayley sighs before rushing over to him just as Natasha arrives and does the same, "Clint!"

As Hayley and Natasha are looking Clint over they hear a grunt Steve then speak through the intercom, "We have an enhanced in the field."

Hayley rolls her eyes, "What do you think Clint and me self we're dealing with before?" She is yet again ignored.

Natasha rolls her eyes at Hayley, but continues to ignore her, "Clint's hit." Natasha glances that the bunker that was still aiming at them and about to shoot, "Someone deal with that bunker?" Hulk comes in and smashes it, "Thank you."

Hayley grins as she gives the hulk a thumbs up, shouting, "Good job, my giant green gorilla friend!" Before turning back to Natasha and Clint to see them both giving her a raised eyebrow and disbelief looks, "What?" The shake their head.

Hayley gets up from her crouched position next Clint, walking in the direction that she thought Steve was in. Without turning around Hayley yells back excitingly, "Seeing as all the actions done here I'm going to go find icicle and see if he has any fun things for me to do."

Before they could even tell her that she was going the wrong way she was running full force through the snow out of there site. They even tried to contact her through the intercom only to find that she had muted it.

As Hayley voomed through the snow and past trees, occasionally passing a wounded or unconscious man as well, she got lost in thought. She wasn't _really_ lost in thought she was really just talking to the voices.

 _'I don't get why you're still with this bunch of wannabe Superheroes.'_ The masculine voice said in annoyance.

"And I don't get why you constantly have to be in my head when I clearly don't want you there."

 _'This isn't the same thing. I don't want to be here either."_

"Guess we can't all get want we want then."

 _'Nasty bitch-'_

Hayley quit listening to the voice as it began making nasty remarks about her and the fact she had made it to the building and was just climbing the stairs.

Glancing around she found it pretty boring. Everything was grey and if wasn't grey it was navy blue. There were a few computers here and there. There was also many unconscious bodies on the floor, indicating that someone had been in there.

Glancing to the left of herself she found a hidden door that had obviously been opened by someone. Grinning, Hayley began to walk over to it, "Now this looks interesting." Hearing noise Hayley called out knowing maybe only two members of the team would be able to figure out that there was a hidden door, and one was outside right now probably having Natasha trying to calm him down.

"You down here tin man?"

There was a slight pause but a wavered, "Y-yeah" answered shortly after.

Hayley all but skipped down the rest off the steps and when she finally got down there, boy was she amazed. All types of different machines were around the place. There was even some stuff from when aliens had tried to invade some years ago before even she was even a villain.

Spotting a bright light she looked over only to find Tony with the scepter in his hands. Walking over to him she looked at it closely, "What's it even do? Seems pretty boring to me."

Tony gave a sigh, "I'll explain later, let's just get back to the ship."

Pouting Hayley shook her head, "No way, there is so much junk down here that I might be able to find something useful."

Tony raised his brow, "Useful for what?"

Hayley shrugged, "I mean it's none of your business, but if you really want to know. I guess I could tell you my amazing super duper plan-"

"-I don't want to know anymore. Every time you say something like that, it-it's always something so stupid."

"Good that we agree. But can I at least smash the computers, I have some pent up frustration i need to get out. I mean I could get it out another way-"

Tony was already walking out the door before she could even finish.

"I don't care just don't involve me."

Hayley hummed happily as she cracked her knuckles looking at all the junk.

"Now where to start?"

Wanda and Pietro watched the insane girl smash everything that she saw, giggling madly all while doing so. They didn't know what to think of her honestly.

Pietro did remember her saying to him that the next time they saw each other it would be in a bed which he found highly amusing and had caused another grin to form on his face as he watched her cause destruction around them.

* * *

 _Quinjet - Hayley Milton_

Hayley closed her eyes in relaxation as she sat at her set in the quinjet. After she had blown off a lot of her stem she came back to find everyone regrouping and getting ready to board the jet so she followed suit and that was where she was at now listening to the conversation that was going on.

"Thor report of The Hulk?"

Thor glanced at Natasha then Bruce, "The gates of hell are filled with the screams of his victims." Seeing the glare Natasha was giving him and the snort of amusement he got from Hayley he quickly corrected himself, "Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course. No no, uh...wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of strained deltoids and, and uh... and gout."

Hayley laughed without opening her eyes, "The damage has already been done my friend."

Tony looked over at Bruce, "Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

Blanket wrapped around his shoulder Bruce wore an unsure expression, "Uh, yeah, she knows her way around."

Tony nods his head, "Thanks." Speaking to Jarvis Tony looks over at Barton, "Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

"Very good sir." Jarvis said.

Opening her eyes Hayley looked at Tony, "He tin man can I drive this plane thingy this time?"

Everyone looked at her in disbelief, "No." Tony turned back around and focused on the sceptre, "Jarvis, take the wheel and do it before Hayley does."

Jarvis's voice replied, "Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked."

Tony looked at the sceptre again, a bit astonished and feeling accomplished to finally be able to have it, "It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but…"

Thor answered him, his arms crossed over his chest, "No, but this...this brings it to a close."

Steve joined the conversation as he too looked at the sceptre, "As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

Hayley, deciding she had had enough of being ignored, walked up to them and looked at it as well, "You know, he's probably been able to do it for a long time and has created a mini army."

Everyone gave her a glare, which made her put her hands up in defeat before going back to her seat and going to take a nap.

Ignoring what happened Tony continues, "Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" As the question was directed at Thor, he gets a nod in return, "I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying right?"

Thor nods, "Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels."

Hayley calls out, "Especially when you can get drunk!"

Tony nodded his head to both Thor and Hayley's answers, "Yeah. Who doesn't love revels and getting drunk. Captain?"

Steve having loosened up a bit nods his head, "Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so. Yes."

"About time you finally loosen up icicle"

Hayley got a glare in return.

* * *

 **So there's chapter three. It isn't much and I feel like this chapter sucks but, eh.**

 ** _(Word count 2402)_**

*unedited*


End file.
